Um beijo
by Teimosa
Summary: Tradução. Um beijo, Lily disse a si mesma. Um beijo seria o suficiente para acabar com aquela curiosidade irritante. Se ao menos ela soubesse...


**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling e a história à Almi Melwen**.**

**. . . . . **

Ela não estava desesperada. Ela estava apenas curiosa... isso é tudo. E talvez um pouco louca, Lily admiti a si mesma enquanto esperava em um corredor escuro atrás de uma cortina, prestando atenção aos sinais do Potter se aproximando. Foi ideia dele averiguar essa seção do castelo durante as patrulhas.

A ruiva se encostou incômoda contra a parede, com as pernas doendo de tanto esperar. _Por Merlin, aquele garoto nunca passou por esse corredor?_

Lily olhou pelo canto do olho e viu uma luz fraca distante. Ela agarrou sua varinha em antecipação e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Esta era sua chance de saciar a curiosidade que vinha tirando seu sono por semanas. Alice e Em não ajudaram em nada dizendo que ela estava gostando do Potter. Isso iria provar que elas estavam erradas. Ela não gosta e nunca gostaria daquele arrogante e metido. Nunca houve nenhuma química entre eles.

Ela estava feliz por Potter ter escolhido este corredor em especial para patrulhar esta noite. Não era muito conhecido e era pouco fequentado por casais amorosos e estudantes perdidos. Ela escolheu esse corredor por essa razão e por ser escuro, o que oferece uma proteção extra para que ele não a reconhecesse.

Lily respirou profundamente quando ouviu passos se aproximando no escuro. Ela precisava estar calma para usar o máximo do elemento surpresa.

O agito do ar era a confirmação de que ela precisava para agir. Era agora ou nunca.

Saindo de trás da cortina, Lily apontou sua varinha em direção as costas de James.

"Expelliarmus!" ela gritou, apesar de sua voz ter soado trêmula.

A varinha dele voou imediatamente para as mãos ela e antes que James tivesse a chance de virar ela seguiu com Nox, extinguindo a única fonte de luz que havia no corredor escuro.

Lembrando de onde ele estava, Lily estendeu a mão e o puxou pela gravata para atrás da cortina. Ela sentiu as mãos dele em seus ombros enquanto ele tentava identificar seu atacante em meio aquela escuridão.

"Mas o que-"

Lily pulou sobre ele, puxando-o para baixo pela gravata para que ficasse na altura de seu rosto, esperando que ela não o estivesse sufocando no processo.

Ele não respondeu ao beijo e para a sua imensa surpresa, ele a empurrou. "Tudo bem, esse seu joguinho, seja você quem for, vai parar agora."

Potter... soou quase zangado. O que aconteceu com sua reputação de agarrar meninas aleatórias nos corredores?

"Você sabe... Eu devo confessar que estou bastante desapontada."

Ele não disse nada por um minuto, fazendo Lily se perguntar se seu feitiço de modificação de voz havia falhado.

"Decepcionada!" ele disse com incredulidade em sua voz. "Você me desarma, me arrastar para um corredor escuro, me ataca, em seguida me beija e você está decepcionada?" Lily perguntou se ele estava olhando pra ela, mas não conseguia ver muita coisa, exceto a silhueta de sua figura no escuro. "Você percebe que você poderia enfrentar detenções até o dia da sua graduação?"

Lily deu de ombros e, em seguida, percebeu que ele não poderia vê-la. "Eu não achei que você fosse se importar, levando em conta a sua reputação e tudo mais. Eu só estava curiosa para saber se você é tão bom quanto todas dizem.", disse ela mentindo. "Posso ver que elas estavam erradas, agora."

"Que tipo de sujeito que você acha que eu sou?"

"Isso é óbvio, não é?" Lily suspirou e percebeu que teria que acalmar o seu orgulho ferido se ela quisesse saciar a sua curiosidade. Ela precisava que ele respondesse ao beijo. "Tá bom, tá bom. Sinto muito por o ter agredido. Mais alguma coisa, Vossa Alteza?"

"Não me chame assim."

Lily ouviu o tom frio em sua voz e se surpreendeu. Ela achou que o arrogante do Potter iria adorar o título.

"Olha, me desculpe. Agora eu vejo como agi de forma errada, mas eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar de qualquer forma." Lily suspirou e se deu conta de que estava pedindo ao Potter por aquilo que ele vinha se voluntariando a fazer nos últimos anos. Alice teria rido da cara dela por semanas se soubesse. Sua curiosidade de provar que ela não era atraída por Potter havia causado mais problemas do que ela imaginava.

James não disse nada por um momento e Lily resolveu quebrar o gelo.

"Por favor?"

Finalmente ele respondeu mas definitivamente não parecia feliz. "Por que eu deveria concordar em ajudá-la? Você não só foi muito rude mas também me insultou. E eu não sou o tipo de sujeito que beija meninas aleatórias e que eu não conheço."

Lily suspirou, frustrada. Ela não contava com Potter sendo tão pouco cooperante. "Você já sentiu" ela se esforçou para encontrar as palavras certas ", a necessidade de saber alguma coisa... e você não pode descansar até descobrir qual é a resposta?"

Ele não respondeu, fazendo Lily a suspirar. Isso não estava indo aonde ela pretendia.

"Olha, eu não sou o tipo de garota que surpreende meninos no meio da noite, mas eu não vou conseguir descansar até descobrir por mim mesma. Tentei saciar a minha curiosidade por semanas, mas não obtive sucesso . É só tem piorado. " Ela se afastou dele por força do hábito, corando de vergonha, embora ele não pudesse vê-la na escuridão. "Me desculpe por ter te arrastado. Eu estava enganada sobre seu respeito e sinto muito por incomodá-lo." Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou a varinha, depois começou a se afastar.

Lily não tinha ido mais que dois passos, quando ele a chamou.

"Espere". A mão dele percorreu os cabelos, aparentemente distraído. "Me responda só uma coisa: por que não pode me pedir normalmente - onde eu posso ver você e saber quem é?"

Ele estava a ponto de zombar dela agora, ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim ela respondeu com um pouco de irritação em sua voz. "Eu sou tímida, ok?"

Potter soltou uma risada. "Você não sabe pedir ajuda muito bem, não é? Presumo que você não faça isso muitas vezes, então."

Lily revirou os olhos e continuou caminhando pelo corredor. Uma coisa era se recusar a ajudá-la, outra era insultá-la. Para a surpresa de Lily, ele deu alguns passos em sua direção e a virou, deixando-a de frente para ele.

"Eu vou ajudá-la. Mas quero deixar bem claro que eu espero que você mantenha isso entre nós. Eu sei como é ter vontade de saber uma coisa - querer algo, mas nunca saber se você será capaz de obtê-lo ou descobrir".

Agora que Potter tinha concordado com o seu pedido, ela se sentiu tímida e insegura sobre o que fazer. Felizmente, ele pareceu sentir a ansiedade e decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

"Apenas relaxe, está bem?" Colocando um dedo sob o queixo, ele gentilmente a forçou a olhar para ele.

Era fácil para ele dizer, enquanto o coração dela estava quase explodindo e as palmas da mão estavam um pouco soadas. Ela podia ver o contorno de um sorriso no escuro. A luz muito fraca pouco a incomodou e ela estava feliz por ele estar no controle da situação.

"Você sabe ... para alguém que, literalmente, pulou em mim e me atacou, você está terrivelmente tímida agora", brincou.

"E você está terrivelmente arrogante", ela disse um pouco afastada, o rosto ardendo enquanto ele continuou a olhá-la.

Ele não respondeu. Ao contrário, ele se inclinou para baixo, tocando levemente seus lábios nos dela. Suas mãos fechadas ao rosto enquanto ele a puxava mais para perto.

Um pouco chocada a princípio, Lily levou um segundo para responder ao beijo. Os rumores eram verdadeiros. Seu beijo era tudo e mais um pouco. Ela esperava que fosse horrível, para que ela nunca mais fantasiasse sobre o beijo do Potter novamente. Infelizmente, foi completamente o oposto do que ela desejava. A doçura e o desejo que ele demonstrava naquele beijo tirava o folego dela. Quando ela respondeu ao beijo, ele sentiu exatamente as mesmas sensações que ela. Em vez de parar, ele continuou a beijá-la. Lily, por sua vez, colocou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, acariciando seus cabelos rebeldes, ficando feliz em descobrir que era tão macio quando parecia. O cheiro dele era inebriante- uma mistura de loção pós-barba e sabonete, ela suspeitou. Ele acariciou delicadamente o rosto dela, parecendo magnetizado por ela. Ela suspirou, apoiando a testa contra a dele quando o beijo terminou. Lily não imaginava o efeito que exercia sobre ele. Quem teria pensado que Potter poderia evocar tais sentimentos nela?

Potter pigarreou desconfortável e Lily rapidamente se afastou dele. Que vergonha! Ela pediu um beijo, mas agia como uma mulher desesperadamente pegajosa. Ela se perguntou o que ele estaria pensando dela agora.

"Satisfeita?" ele perguntou, um pouco sem ar. Ele estava chocado em descobrir que beijar essa garota misteriosa era bastante agradável. Todos esses anos, ele só tinha pensado que Lily poderia ter feito ele se sentir da mesma forma como essa garota o fez sentir com um simples beijo. James espantou esses pensamentos. Isso só aconteceu porque ele estava a muito tempo sem beijar.

Lily engasgou, tossindo um pouco. "Não é bem a pergunta que eu estava esperando, mas sim, isso responde a minha dúvida. Obrigada."

"Bem, acho que é isso, então."

Ambos estavam relutantes em ir embora. James tinha um desejo de saber quem era essa menina, e Lily, bem, ela não pode negar que era atraída por ele. Ela nunca imaginou que beijos poderiam ser mais que um simples encontro de lábios, como um sinal de afeição por alguém. Era como se ela pudesse sentir todas as suas emoções, seus desejos, que a fez se sentir ainda mais poderosa e bonita. Para sua vergonha, ela queria mais.

"Sim..." Lily colocou seu capuz sobre a cabeça para o caso de seu feitiço não o ser suficiente para enganar Potter quando não houvesse mais luz.

Dirigiram-se para lados opostos do corredor, até que ambos decidiram que não poderiam deixar aquilo acabar.

"Espere!" ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles riram, descontraídos. Caminhando de volta, um em direção ao outro, decidiram quando se encontrariam novamente.

**. . . . .**

**N/A** - Esse é só o primeiro capítulo. Almi, a autora, disse que não desistiu da fanfic e inclusive havia postado um segundo capítulo, mas deletou alegando que não era tão bom. Vamos aguardar.


End file.
